1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a gas regulator, and more particular to a gas regulator which indicates a gas pressure of a gas source.
2. Description of Related Art
A gas regulator is a device set between a gas source and a gas appliance, and is used for regulating a gas pressure, and to provide the gas appliance a stable gas supply. FIG. 1 shows a conventional gas regulator 1, which includes a valve block 12 and a pressure regulating assembly 14.
The valve block 12 has an input gateway 122, an output gateway 124, and a pressure reducing chamber 126. The input gateway 122 is connected to a gas source such as a gas barrel (not shown), and the output gateway 124 is connected to a gas appliance (not shown). The pressure regulating assembly 14 is provided in the pressure reducing chamber 126, including a membrane 142, a spring 144, a movable member 146, and a shielding member 148. The membrane 142 divides the pressure reducing chamber 126 into a first sub-chamber 126a and a second sub-chamber 126b, wherein the first sub-chamber 126a communicates the input gateway 122 with the output gateway 124. The spring 144 urges the valve block 12 and the membrane 142. The movable member 146 is connected to the membrane 142. The shielding member 148 is pivoted on the valve block 12 and is connected to the movable member 146. The shielding member 148 has a shielding portion 148a, which is in association with the input gateway 122. Whereby, if a gas pressure in the gas barrel is lowering, a gas pressure in the first sub-chamber 126a is reduced as well, which makes the spring 144 push the membrane 142 downwardly to gradually move the shielding portion 148a of the shielding member 148 away from the input gateway 122. As a result, an output gas flow of the input gateway 122 is becoming larger for compensating the lowering gas pressure in the gas barrel, and therefore a gas pressure of gas provided to the gas appliance is maintained stable.
Although the conventional gas regulator 1 has the function of regulating gas pressure, it is not able to indicate the gas pressure of the gas source, which limits the usages of the gas regulator 1.